


Am I not good enough?

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated T for the topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I not good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Help stop abuse!
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> EDIT: Had to re-name Orion's sister because someone else named their femme OC Tayah....

Arcee looked up and said, "We need to end this violence. There was one sparkling who was killed before he ever knew he was a victim. What I am about to show you is a written document by this sparkling."

The crowd murmered as she turned on the screen.

* * *

My name be Orion pax.

In just a few orns, i'll be six!

I want to help out carrier and sire they work so hard.

Carrier get mad at me somtimes when i try to help

I guess i dont do it rite.

Sire is nice somtimes.

He takes me out to try to suprise carrier

But somtimes it dont end well

Today sire hit me it hurt.

I work hard try to be good

Am I not good enogh?

I work hard to spek rite.

I must be glitched carrier and sire say so

I got try hardr so i wont be an embarrizement

But why they hit me?

It hurts i say im sorry

What did i do wrong?

Im leaking bad, but noone cares

They all just stare

Im that outcast on that street

Begging for fogivness at my creators feet

I have no safe haven to go to.

They always say "im thou."

Can I make it up to you, carrier, sire?

Can I be rite?

Can you forgive mee3wdsczx

* * *

  
_This is a page from the diary of a young sparkling, Orion Pax.  
_   


_He was abused by his creators.  
_

_Two orns from his build-day, officials found him lying dead in the streets, with this datapad. It was evidently a diary.  
_

_He had lost his shoulder padding, and he suffered a blow to the helm.  
_

_And it was evident that his spark had been damaged too.  
_

_While his creators were never seen again, his sister Mirani Pax, was found not far from his body, begging for help.  
_

_Mirani Pax became an enforcer, and vowed to protect younglings no matter the caste.  
_

_With this ending note, the culprits are out there, somewhere.  
_

_\- Alpha Trion  
_

* * *

_  
_Arcee turned back to the crowd. "No matter what caste, a sparkling is a sparkling. Pax was dead for about six orns before anyone bothered to inform the authorities. These sparklings are homeless. Abused. Used. They need love. We are refusing them. We are the reason these sparklings never see past their sparkling-hood."

The crowd was silent.

  
Arcee was angered. "Are you with me? Or do we let these sparklings die and do nothing out of fear for our own plating?!"

The crowd came to it's pedes and said, "No!"

"We must be the hand to shelter the little ones from the storm!"

"We must stop abuse."


End file.
